Fiebre
by Eiko007
Summary: Inuyasha se encuentre con fiebre y Kagome lo convence que se queden dentro de una cueva a pasar la noche mientras sus amigos se adelantan para ir tras una nube de la desgracia. Inuyasha x Kagomen


**Fiebre**

_Los personajes le pertenecen 100% a la Rumiko Takahashi... todo en cuanto a la historia sobre el Sengoku Jidai le pertenece a ella así como Inuyasha... Kagome... Sango... Miroku...Shippo... Kaede... Kikyo... Kohaku… La Sra. Higurashi... Sota... El Abuelo... Hoyo... Eri... Ayumi... Yuka... Naraku... Kagura... Kanna… Hakudoshi… Tsubaki... Kouga... Sesshomaru… Myoga… Rin… Jaken… Totousai… Hoshiomi… Tsukiomi… y todos los demás personajes son de ella..._

xxxxxx

Miraba la fogata enfadado, se sentía de tan mal humor, estaban en este lugar esperando a que "la lluvia pasara" Keh! Como si la estúpida lluvia alguna vez le había detenido, sobre todo cuando era tan necesario encontrar los fragmentos de la perla… pero Kagome no quería que continuaran… por el bien de él… Keh! Esa perra tonta no entendía nunca que él era un Hanyou… que él no iba a enfermarse o algo por el estilo por culpa de una simple lluvia…

Desvió su mirada del fuego al vendaje en su brazo izquierdo y gruño… si no hubiera sido estúpido y se hubiera distraído en aquel momento cuando luchaban contra aquel Youkai ogro no le hubiera dado los únicos dos rasguños que recibió, uno en su brazo y otro en su espalda… pero las garras de ese Youkai habían tenido veneno o algo… Kagome les había llamado bakterias… o algo así, y le había sentido levemente caliente y la muy tonta exageraba respecto a que tenía fiebre… claro que él no tenía fiebre él no era un humano débil…

Debido a que había un rumor sobre una nube de la desgracia inminente en la aldea cercana Miroku y Sango decidieron investigarían esta nube de la desgracia inminente, en caso de que estuviera relacionado con los fragmentos de la perla, ellos también habían decidido seguir, pero cuando habían acampado para descansar y que Kagome cambiara los vendajes en sus heridas había dicho que tenía una fiebre… keh! Como si él podía sentir tal cosa…

Y luego había comenzado a llover, Kagome le había convencido para que buscara una cueva… Miroku y Sango decidieron seguir adelante seguramente por lo increíblemente brillante y jovial que había sido su humor durante la mañana, cuando la lluvia ceso ellos decidieron adelantarse, dejándolo atrás con Kagome cuando Shippo comento que aun podía oler nubes de lluvia cerca… el zorro había escapado temiendo por su vida al brindarle tal información a Kagome… quien había decidido que ya que se acercaba mas lluvia sus amigos debían continuar y ellos quedarse a esperar a que las nubes de lluvia se disiparan… lo que sea que eso signifique… Miroku incluso dijo que podía estar relacionado con la nube de la desgracia en la aldea cercana…

Al menos se había salvado de acercarse a otra aldea donde murmurarían acerca de lo extraño que era su grupo… mejor aun evitaría a hombres que desde muy lejos mirarían a Kagome de forma asquerosa lo que haría que su humor fuera aun más brillante y cálido…

Gruño y volteo a ver a Kagome quien claramente estaba cansada y quedándose dormida apoyando su espalda contra la pared de la cueva del lado contrario a donde él se encontraba, después de haberle dado una palmado no muy suave sobre su herida recién cambiada y cubierta en su espalda sabía que su mal humor había alcanzado algún tipo de limite en ella…

Gruño una vez más sintiéndose mal al ver a la muchacha casi cayendo de lado, con su cuello doblado a un ángulo que aun para el lucia incomodo, sabía que debería de sugerirle dormir si se sentía cansada, pero si sugería algo así ella hablaría nuevamente de darle esas "sapirinas" para bajar su fiebre la cual era inexistente por supuesto… pero él no quería tomar eso, no le gustaba en lo absoluto la idea, una vez Kagome le dio una para el dolor de una hería la cual no le había molestado tanto… la cosa se deshizo prácticamente en su boca y tenía un sabor increíblemente horripilante, no recordaba cuánta agua había tenido que tomar para desaparecer la mayor parte del horripilante sabor y tuvo que comer cinco tazas de Ramen para que ese horrendo sabor desapareciera completamente…

De ninguna manera quería quedar con ese horripilante sabor durante tanto tiempo en su boca de nuevo, Kagome hasta después le informo que debía tomarle rápido junto con agua para no sentir su sabor, el simplemente se rehusaba a volver a intentarlo… y no quería una de esas cosas ahora…

Se tenso inclinándose hacia adelante al ver a Kagome ladear su rostro y casi caer de lado, su espalda protesto por el movimiento y Kagome se sentó erguida asustada mirando hacia los lados… él le gruño y cruzo sus brazos sobre su pecho descubierto…

"Perra tonta saca esa tu cosa para dormir y acuéstate en ella…"

Kagome le miro parpadeando procesando la información lentamente al parecer, al verla así el simplemente se sintió derrotado en ese momento, al ver sus labios entre abiertos, sus ojos chocolates fijos en el y su rostro confundido… inocente… sintió su corazón latir más rápidamente… notando como a pesar de que su cabello estuviera un poco desarreglado por la lluvia, como se veía cansada por sus incesables viajes, ya había pasado bastante tiempo desde que iba a su casa, pronto necesitarían regresar a la aldea de Kaede y ellos aquí desperdiciando el tiempo porque el tenia una fiebre imaginaria y heridas insignificantes…

Kagome entonces le sonrió dulcemente y se puso de pie, el trago lentamente evitando mirarla, no podía ver nada debajo de su falda en este momento, su corazón latía rápidamente, Kagome venía a tocarlo, estaba seguro, para asegurarse que su "fiebre" no hubiera subido, y justo después de sonreírle de _esa_ manera… que si no supiera mejor pensaría que era una sonrisa tierna… pero quien le sonreiría tiernamente a un Hanyou? Nadie… le sonreía… como si le importara… como si él fuera importante…

O era un idiota debilucho que necesitaba que lo consintiera y le llenara de mentiras respecto que el mundo es un lugar hermoso y cálido… eso era pura basura, el mundo entero lo había odiado desde el momento en que nació a excepción de su madre… incluso la misma Kagome le odiaba a veces… en una ocasión ya se lo había dicho… le había gritado que lo odiaba…

Kagome coloco su mano sobre su frente y el sintió sus mejillas arder un poco al ver el escote de su camisa bajar y mostrarle un poco mas de piel de lo que él creía era correcto, su corazón continuo latiendo rápidamente y se maldijo a sí mismo por ser tan débil…

Keh! El era un hombre! No era un pervertido como Miroku pero eso no significara que estaba ciego y no pudiera saber que una mujer era hermosa… cuando era hermosa… y bueno… Kagome era la mujer más hermosa que había visto…

Gruño y Kagome se alejo un poco de él mirándole… preocupada…

"Te siento más caliente… no te sientes mal? Mareado?"

Él le miro indignado…

"Cuantas veces tengo que decirte que no soy un humano débil perra tonta?No tengo nada… es pura imaginación tuya…"

Kagome suspiro y bajo su mirada hacia el venaje en su brazo, el gruño mirándola mirarlo… no podía estar pensando en cambiarlo, acababa de hacerlo… entonces Kagome evito mirarle y el noto que sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas… su oreja dio un tirón escuchando como claramente el corazón de la muchacha latió un poco más rápido… y ella olía a nerviosismo…

Se sintió confundido… ver su mano vendada no debía de causar eso en ella… miro hacia abajo y noto que a diferencia de ocasiones anteriores esta vez su torso no estaba cubierto por vendajes… ya que Kagome había adquirido nuevos vendajes que realmente no eran vendajes sin que se colocaban sobre las heridas y se adherían a la piel cercana a esta no necesitaba pasar una venda alrededor de el sino simplemente cubrir la herida… y esto dejaba su pecho descubierto…

Pero _ese_ no podía ser el motivo de que ella se sintiera nerviosa… y ese olor que ni siquiera quería identificar o reflexionar sobre el apareciera en Kagome… era estúpido… ella no sentía nada por el mas que amistad… _quien_ podría querer a un Hanyou? quien pudiera si quiera pensar en un Hanyou como atractivo? No… eso era imposible…

"Oe… Kagome acaso…"

Estaba a punto de hacer algún comentario completamente estúpido referente a ella y su repentino cambio de actitud así como su estabilidad mental y su nivel de inteligencia cuando un rayo causo un gran estruendo afuera de la cueva y al voltear a ver alcanzo a notar otro rayo partiendo un árbol prácticamente por la mitad… en ese instante noto que había una lluvia continua… que parecía algo insignificante… como una música de fondo sin importancia… y no le había parecido relevante hasta este momento… el sonido de la lluvia se aumento… sintió la temperatura disminuir un poco y viento comenzó a soplar… haciendo que una que otra gota entrara más que antes a la cueva… una corriente de aire frío se adentro y el volteo a ver a Kagome a tiempo para notarle abrazare a si misma colocando sus manos debajo de sus pechos…

Sintió su rostro arder al notar dos pequeños botones sobresalientes en su blusa… en sus pechos… gruño y cerro sus ojos pero era demasiado tarde… la imagen de Kagome y sus pezones reaccionando al frio estaba grabada en su mente… lo que le hacía recordar una ocasión en la que estaban atravesando una montaña y había nieve en todos los alrededores y él se había percatado de esos mismos dos botones duros rozarse contra su espalda junto con los suaves pechos de la muchacha…

Flexiono su pierna izquierda tratando de ocultar de la vista de Kagome su reacción ante tales pensamientos dentro de su Hakama… esto era lo último que le faltaba… reaccionar así cuando estaba a solas con Kagome… cuando estaba "herido"… si estaba herido ella no lo sentaría… al menos no si no la hacía enfadar los suficiente como para olvidarlo… y no quería hacer eso…

Por dos razones… uno… ya había llevado a Kagome a un límite más temprano seguramente hartándola con sus protestas y mal humor debido a su interés por su bienestar… cosa que era estúpida porque él se encontraba perfectamente bien… pero hey! Kagome había sido la _primera_ _persona _en siquiera preguntarle si se encontraba bien… Si no estaba herido… era la _primera_ después de que su madre murió… _**nadie**_ le hizo tal pregunta antes…

Y porque _alguien_ debía de hacerlo? Preguntar si estaba herido implicaba que si la respuesta era afirmativa debían de decir o hacer algo para solucionarlo o darle algún tipo de confort por su herida… pero _quien_ lo haría? Si curar una herida significaría _tocarlo_… cosa que le resultaría repulsivo a _cualquiera_… después de todo… él era un Hanyou y _contaminaría_ a cualquiera con su suciedad y deshonor por el hecho de ser un Hanyou… _**nadie**_… le había _tocado_ hasta que Kagome apareció después de la muerte de su madre…

Y esto era lo que sabía en parte le hacía tener tales reacciones ante la muchacha bulliciosa de cabello negro y ojos chocolate… Kagome se interesaba por su bienestar… aun no comprendía realmente porque? Y creía que era una pregunta que se realizaría a sí mismo por el resto de la eternidad… ya que cualquiera que fuera el motivo que Kagome tuviera para preocuparse por él no era de ninguna manera de índole… _romántico_… como insinuaban muchas veces Miroku… Sango... Shippo y hasta Kaede… y como sabia esto? Por algo que sucedió hace muuuuucho tiempo…

Hacia dos noches Kagome le había visto como humano por primera vez… por primera vez había permitido que _alguien_ conociera su secreto… y lo _viera_ con sus propios ojos a parte de su madre… bueno había _alguien_ más que conocía de su secreto… pero jamás le había _visto_ como humano… lo había deseado seguramente… verle sin la contaminación de su sangre Youkai… pero no se había sentido cómodo con la idea… así que no le había visto… no como Kagome lo había hecho… y no se había arrepentido en lo absoluto… Kagome había luchado por el esa noche… había permanecido a su lado aun a costa de arriesgar su propia vida y había llorado por el…

Kagome lloro por el… cuando temió porque muriera…

Y a quien le había importado si quiera un poco su vida? _**Todos**_ habían intentado matarlo después de la muerte de su madre a _excepción_ de _Myoga_… y Myoga no lo había hecho por dos razones… había sido el fiel sirviente de su padre… y era demasiado pequeño… pero después de eso… Sesshomaru… _**todos**_… todo a quien conoció… intento matarlo… hasta que conoció a Kagome…

Ella en lugar de intentar matarlo le librero del Go-Shimboku cuando lo conoció aun cuando Kaede estaba tratando de convencerla de que no lo hiciera…

Así que Kagome había tenido una percepción de que su vida valía _algo_ desde que le conoció… y esa noche al pensar que la perdería había llorado de tristeza por ello… y había permanecido a su lado y arriesgado su propia vida para intentar mantenerlo a él con vida…

Por supuesto que como humano había sido más que débil y le había dicho cosas que no debía… referente a ese intoxicarte aroma que aun le parecía increíblemente adictivo y sabía nunca se cansaría de el… y Kagome incluso le había permitido recostar su cabeza en su regazo en aquella ocasión… el como humano débil simplemente había anhelado con fuerza desproporciona sentirse reconfortado y cerca a otra persona una última vez antes de morir… sentirse cercano a alguien a quien él le importaba… aunque fuera un poco…

Los detalles de esa noche le hicieron sentirse de mal humor el día siguiente… pero durante la noche reflexiono respecto a la situación… y se sintió captivado por la mujer gritona de dulces ojos chocolate…

Y luego cuando había reunido el coraje suficiente como para hablarle sobre ello… bueno… él nunca fue muy bueno con palabras así que quería mostrarle… saber si acaso existía la remota posibilidad de que ella le viera… como a un hombre… que si así como le veía como a un igual y le trataba como si no fuera una Hanyou maldito y asqueroso… si existía la posibilidad de que pudiera verle… como… pues cualquier otro hombre… y por lo tanto tener la posibilidad de cortejarla…

Y que hizo ella cuando el intento besarla tratando de desviarla de _un tema sin importancia en absoluto_? Ella le golpe y grito y reacciono de una manera completamente inesperada por él en ese punto… si no se hubiera creado todas esas ideas completamente estúpidas en su cabeza de que Kagome tenía motivos _románticos_ para llorar por él y arriesgar su vida por el… y pudiera verle… pues como una potencial pareja… o algo por el estilo… no se hubiera sentido igual de herido o dañado como lo hizo en ese momento…

Así que decidió que sin importar que hiciera Kagome… o como le tratara… a menos que se lo dijera… directamente… "Me pareces atractivo" o "Te amo" o algo por el estilo… no volvería a asumir nada relacionado con ese tipo de pensamientos _románticos_… porque era estúpido… ya era suficientemente bueno que Kagome se interesara por el… no tenia que arruinarlo haciéndola sentirse temerosa, nerviosa e incómoda como en esa ocasión…

Y luego le había costado mucho trabajo continuar convenciéndose a sí mismo de que Kagome no actuaba de la manera en que lo hacia por motivos… _románticos_… pero él se había hecho esa promesa a si mismo… así que cuando Kagome lo dejo abrazarla… cuando Kagome lo abrazo a él… cuando Kagome le pidió permanecer a su lado… cuando Kagome lo "beso" cuando él estaba transformado en Youkai… cosa que casi no recordaba y no le había parecido un beso real ya que el estrés de la situación no le permitió si quiera hacerse ilusiones de que tenía motivos… _románticos_… al darse cuenta de que Kagome lo que quería era que permaneciera como Hanyou y no perdiera el control transformándose en Youkai… que Miroku había tratado de hacerlo reaccionar pero no pudo y el casi lo mata… y luego Kagome lo había intentado saliendo herida en el proceso… con sus brazos llevando ahora las cicatrices de sus garras debido a eso… pero exactamente por eso tenía que asegurarse de afirmar la idea en su mente que Kagome lo hacía para salvar a su _amigo_… y no lo hacía con motivos románticos…

Así que en resumen… estaba agradecido de importarle a Kagome… y gracias a eso haber logrado tener más amigos e importarle a Kaede… Miroku… Sango… Kirara… y hasta Shippo… a quienes consideraba sus amigos… y quienes ahora realmente confiaba en que no le buscarían en luna nueva para matarlo o algo por el estilo… real y verdaderamente confiaba en ellos… y le había costado mucho trabajo… sabia que tanto a ellos como a él… pero si Kagome había podido hacerlo… sabía que existía la posibilidad de que otros lo hicieran… y tanto ellos como él lo intentaron y lo lograron y ahora podía llamarles amigos…

Y dos… No quería hacer que Kagome lo sentara porque el dolor sería probablemente cuádruple… no sería solamente le dolor permanente en su nariz por el impacto contra el piso… sino también el dolor en su brazo lastimado… el dolor en la herida de su espalda que probablemente se abriría de nuevo y sangraría y el dolor de su erección siendo eliminada de manera forzada… normalmente solamente tenía que lidiar con el dolor en su rosto y Hakama… pero no quería tener que lidiar con Kagome luego sintiéndose culpable por hacerlo sangrar y sentirse peor cuando según ella tenía una fiebre que él no sentía…

Así que no… no quería verla arrepintiéndose de tal cosa y terminar probablemente llorando y disculpándose con el… cosa que lo haría sentir probablemente el triple de mal de lo que ella se sentiría… por provocarla para hacerlo sentarla y luego ser el culpable de hacerla sentir arrepentida por haberlo hecho…

"Inuyasha… deberías de cubrirte aunque sea con tu Kosode de nuevo… demasiado frio empeorara tu fiebre…"

Él le miro molesto… pero se evito el comentario rudo que tenia listo para salir de sus labios… y decidió cambiarlo por un "Keh!" Y evitar mirar la muchacha… tratando de lucir más molesto o indignado posible… solamente podía evitar sentirse completamente loco por tener a Kagome tan cerca y a la vez saber que de ninguna manera podría tenerla a pesar de que ella se comportara como si quisiera estar a su lado para siempre… y le viera con intereses… _románticos_… cosa que era imposible…

Xxxxxx

Kagome cerró sus ojos solo un momento decidiendo que descansaría un poco, solamente quería cerrar sus ojos y concentrarse en el sonido de la lluvia al fondo, era relajante y sentía que este tipo de relajación era lo que más necesitaba recientemente con lo terriblemente irritable y malhumorado que cierto Hanyou había estado recientemente...

Respiro profundamente pensando que a veces tendría que contar hasta cien solamente para tratar de calmarse y no sentarlo hasta que hiciera un hoyo en la tierra tan grande como el pozo por donde venía a esta época y regresaba a casa...

Casa...

Últimamente no sabía muy bien donde estaba su casa... se sentía como una exiliada de ambos mundos... en su época con su familia se sentía fuera de lugar... Cuando Sota trataba de mantener una conversación sobre nuevos juegos de videos o programas ella no estaba al tanto de esto... Cuando su madre le comentaba sobre una nueva telenovela o innovación medica o sobre los medios de comunicación ella tampoco estaba al tanto de esto... solamente con el abuelo sentía que podía discutir ciertas cosas... y eso que ella siempre pensó que él era muy... muy... extraño... y ahora resultaba que era el que sentía se comunicaba mejor con ella... respecto a temas de Youkai y maldiciones... ella estando en contacto con ellos casi de manera diaria durante sus viajes...

Al ver a sus amigas había ahora tantas mentiras entre ellas... se sentía muy pero muy alejada de ellas... no sabía nada sobre los últimos sucesos que se daban en la escuela, le costaba mucho trabajo mantener sus notas cuando siempre ella no había sido la mejor estudiante de la clase pero no había llevado tantas malas calificaciones... de había considerado incluso un poco por sobre el promedio... y ahora a penas y lograba pasar... pero contaba el hecho de que podía pasar... se conformaría con graduarse del bachillerato...

Y cuando estaba en el Sengoku Jidai...

Tampoco se sentía parte de este mundo... a pesar de que se sentía cómoda y a gusto con Miroku... con quien compartía bastante sobre sus mundo y el compartía con ella sobre cosas relacionadas a entrenamiento espiritual... con Sango que sentía era su hermana con quien tenía mucho en común a pesar de ser de diferentes épocas... ambas tenían un hermano menor y no tenían padre... y Sango siempre estaba ahí para hablarle sobre las cosas que las mujeres supuestamente debían hacer y ella no había hecho mucho debido a su entrenamiento como Taijiya y también se maravillaba con sus historias sobre las comodidades de su época...

Shippo siempre estaba preguntándole sobre su mundo y admirando todo cuanto ella le traía proveniente de este... sabía que Shippo le veía mas como una figura materna adoptiva que como una amiga actualmente... y eso estaba bien con ella... dado que sabia no era completamente oficial que el pequeño zorrito era su hijo o algo similar el sabia que él le veía de esa forma... siempre se preocupaba por ella y sabía que era un buen niño y se sentía feliz de haberlo salvado y que no terminara perdido y herido de la misma manera en que otro cierto Hanyou había terminado...

E Inuyasha... sabía que no era todo color rosa o arcoíris todo el tiempo... pero Inuyasha era el hombre más sincero que probablemente había conocido... al llegar a conocerlo y saber que cuando hablaba seriamente y no estaba simplemente hablando para evitar un tema o situación que le incomodaba... pero cuando sinceramente hablaba lo hacía de una forma en que no había conocido o sabia que nadie lo hacia... en un principio no le agradaba mucho ya que sentía que era algún tipo de dos caras o algo similar... pero con el tiempo y al llegar a conocerlo se había dado cuenta que las cosas no eran así... que de hecho el no quería que los demás vieran que "le importaba"... y solamente se imaginaba lo difícil que había sido para él pasar su vida solo...

Pero cuando conversaban... bueno... mayormente... casi que el 90% de la conversación le llevaba ella... y él un 10%... pero nadie le escuchaba como el... con esa paciencia e interés... sabía que podía que pareciera que él estaba molesto y desinteresado en el tema y solamente la dejaba hablando sola... pero había notado que no era así... por la forma en que sus orejas se movían... por la forma en que mantenía su postura... y por la forma que el trataba de disfrazar como desinteresado pero que le confirmaba que había prestado total atención desde el principio...

Kaede era una persona especial en sus ojos... alguien a quien admiraba y casi de la misma forma en que Inuyasha le escuchaba... pero Kaede le daba sus consejos cuando le solicitaba... así le daba los conocimiento mas básicos y necesarios de ser una Miko y de plantas medicinales... siempre había sentido que Kaede estaba de su parte y de una u otra forma se preguntaba si la Miko sabia... pensaba o creía que ella permanecería como Miko en la aldea después de su muerte y por lo tanto se esforzaba tanto en guiarle...

Decidió alejarse de ese tema... claro que ella no podía vivir en esta época... después de todo tenía que terminar la escuela y también... ella sabía que sería bienvenida en la aldea con los brazos abiertos seguramente... pero sabía que a pesar de lo mucho que quería a sus amigos y lo mucho que la aldea le aceptara y probablemente necesitara... que a pesar de todo eso... necesitaría un motivo muy fuerte para quedarse en esta época renunciando a todo en su época incluyendo a su familia y el futuro que siempre había tenido como ideal y perfecto en su vida... ir a la universidad... graduarse... conocer un buen muchacho... casarse... y tener una familia con el... viviendo felices para siempre...

Pero recientemente sabía que eso le costaría mucho pero mucho trabajado debido a un pequeño problema... que estaba perdidamente enamorada de cierto Hanyou...

Por la tanto sentía que no pertenecía a ningún lugar... ya no pertenecía a su familia y su época... pero tampoco pertenecía a esta época porque no tenía con quien pertenecer ya que cierto Hanyou... estaba... románticamente interesado en otra Miko...

Sabía que Inuyasha se podía ponerse irritable o de extra mal humor dependiendo en que tan lejos parecía estaban de encontrar a Naraku o algún nuevo Shikon no Kakera pero últimamente había estado casi insoportable... y no sabía si tomarlo como una señal de que estaba definitivamente desesperado por encontrar a Naraku o estaba harto de ella y sus amigos o un poco de ambos...

Y luego se había enfermado... había estado de ese humor espantoso y luego de curar sus heridas como siempre de las cuales le había costado eliminar el Youki con seguramente algunas bacterias extra que había quedado en ellas dejado seguramente por las garras del Youkai contra el que lucharon... y luego la fiebre había venido... seguramente debido a la infección... Inuyasha así de enfermo nunca lo había imaginado...

Y sabia que entre más el insistía que se sentía bien y no sucedía nada probablemente peor se sentía en realidad... y por eso cuando había escuchado sobre la lluvia y la nube de la desgracias en la aldea cercana había decidido que sería lo mejor encontrar un lugar para quedarse con el... a pesar de que había estado igual de gruñón como siempre había estado más calmado... era la primera vez que estaban solos depuse de lo de Jinenji... y se había sentido tremendamente nerviosa... pero luego con el mal humor de el... la enfermedad y la lluvia se había podido relajar y pensar en que no sucedería nada similar a lo que sucedió en la primera luna nueva que estuvo con el... o cuando lucharon contra Toukaiyin...

No nada similar a eso sucedería así que podía descansar… descansar y escuchar la lluvia de fondo… comeos a sentirse completamente relajada… pero no podía evitarlo estaba agotada tanto física como mentalmente… necesitaba relajarse… descansar…

El sentimiento de vértigo la despertó, asustada miro hacia los lados viendo a Inuyasha mirarla entre enfadado y preocupado en su dirección, era tan guapo… le gustaba tanto… ya no era solamente aquel platónico amor de niña de 15 años había pasado ya dos años buscando los Shikon No Kakera con sus amigos, y nos era fácil enfrentarse al tipo de cosas a las que se había enfrento y lo sabía, sabia también que le faltaba mucho por madurar pero sabía que Inuyasha había madurado lentamente con ella… y aquel amor platónico e inocente se había también transformado lentamente en un amor mas… adulto…

Inuyasha era su imagen de hombre perfecto…

"Perra tonta saca esa tu cosa para dormir y acuéstate en ella…"

Sabía que si tuviera las energías para pelear hubiera reprochado ante el comentario pero aun se sentía desconcertada pro casi caer al piso de la cueva dormida y además… sus ojos no mentían en ese momento puede que las palaras fueran rudas y esperar pero en sus ojos podía ver preocupación… cariño… aunque sentimiento cálido… se imaginaba que Inuyasha podía verla como un cachorrito de vez en cuando… le sonrió… sabía que no podría ser nunca más que eso…

Inuyasha movió sus brazos cruzándolos sobre su pecho… y miro su pecho… esa extensión de piel y parte de su cuerpo que tanto le gustaba tocar… porque su piel era suave y perfecta sin cicatrices a pesar de la incontables batalla y porque sabía que aquella Miko que le precedió nunca toco tal parte de el… incluso dudaba que hubiera si quiera tocado la mano de Inuyasha… a manera de caricia…

Se puso de pie y avanzo hacia el tenia que aprovechar lo que pudiera y además debía asegurarse que se encontrará bien… le vio tenso… sabía que no le guastaba que se acercara tanto a el pero ella lo hacía más que nada para ir bajando esas barreras que el tenia con ella… con todos… las había dio bajando poco a poco y sabia que con la más leve y disimulada fuerza podía ir moviéndole poco a poco… bajándolas poco a poco…

"Te siento más caliente… no te sientes mal? Mareado?"

Inuyasha le miro… molesto… realmente molesto…

"Cuantas veces tengo que decirte que no soy un humano débil perra tonta?No tengo nada… es pura imaginación tuya…"

Suspiro y bajo su mirada su intención era ponerse de pie nuevamente alejarse de el regresando a su lugar en la cueva pero noto su pecho tan cerca… perfecto… y tuvo que luchar contra los deseos de pasear su mano sobre el… se sintió acalorada al instante… sabiendo que tan de cerca el podría notar algún cambio poniéndose nerviosa…

"Oe… Kagome acaso…"

Un estruendo resonó en toda la cueva volteo a ver hacia la entrada y noto una luz resplandeciente, una corriente de aire frían entero y sintió escalofríos en todo su cuerpo, se varazo a si misma sintiendo su cuerpo tembloroso, odiaba en frio le traía ideas románticas por decirlo así a la mente cosa que no era my recomendada con un Hanyou con súper olfato junto a ella… volteo a ver a Inuyasha encontrándole pensativo viendo a la nada… a veces hacia eso más de lo que sabía sus amigos notaban… pero ella lo notaba…

Suspiro levemente siempre notaba todos aquellos detalles cuanto podía percibir acerca del Hanyou y es que ya no era solamente aquella idea platónica, sabía que Inuyasha no era el hombre perfecto, pero también sabía que no había un hombre perfecto, pero si comparaba a un hombre de su época al que solamente le importaría su apariencia física en un principio y si es que tenia suerte se podía llegar a tener una relación sentimental, que tenía una gran probabilidad de terminaren divorcio debido a que no eran compatibles o a que el la terminara engañando a ella con una mujer fácil con mejores _atributos_ físicos que ella…

Pues el prospecto de un Hanyou un poco chapado a la antigua era muchísimo mejor… dejando de lado que Inuyasha era la persona más sincera que conocía, que tenía mucho honor y sabia jamás la lastimaría o engañaría, y perfectamente sabía que no permitiría que nada le sucediera y la protegería de lo que sea, bueno, ya la protegía diariamente, no solamente de Youkai sino que también cazaba para ellos, y sabia que hasta podría construir una cabaña para ella probablemente con sus propias manos…

Suspiro una vez más, pero eso solamente sería si tuviera interés románticos en ella, sabía que el tenia reservado eso para cierta otra Miko, que no sabía si eran lamentablemente sus celos hablando pero para su punto de vista no había hecho nada para ganarse el amor del Hanyou, pero el hecho era que su corazón le pertenecía a ella, así que ella debía de resignarse a quedarse con un humano con el que probablemente terminaría en fracaso…

Suspiro una vez mas y recordó quela había mandado a dormir, abrió su mochila lánguidamente y saco su bolsa para dormir la extendió y le miro, había cambiado su cómoda cama por esta bolsa de dormir, sabía que era por motivos nobles y motivos amorosos sin futuro pero de vez en cuando extrañaba tanto pero tanto la comodidad de su cama, suspiro una vez más…

Movió su cabeza hacia los lados deprimirse repentinamente no le saldría bien, sintió mucho mas frio cuando una segunda ráfaga entro, volteo a ver a Inuyasha una vez más, seguía pensativo, pero noto había doblado su pierna, y supo que probablemente pro tener fiebre sentiría aun mas frio, y estando sin su Kosode… lo busco y lo tomo mostrándoselo…

"Inuyasha… deberías de cubrirte aunque sea con tu Kosode de nuevo… demasiado frio empeorara tu fiebre…"

Xxxxxx

Volteo ver nuevamente a la muchacha cuando escucho ese característico chillido que ella daba cuando algo la asustaba o se caía o algo por el estilo… la parte de abajo de su Kosode estaba incendiándose… Kagome gritaba agitando la prenda haciendo que el fuego no disminuyera sino que aumentara… el gruño abalanzándose hacia donde estaba la muchacha tomando la prenda de sus manos y apagando el fuego en la tela golpeándole contra el suelo…

Ante el movimiento rápido y brusco se sintió un poco mareado y perdió el equilibrio cayendo hacia adelante… Kagome tarto de interponerse entre él y el suelo… en el último instante la sujeto por la cintura y se giro quedando debajo de ella acostado sobre la bolsa de dormir de la muchacha… al parecer mientras el analizaba su situación y antes de que le ofreciera cubrirse con su Kosode había extendido la cosa en el piso de la cueva…

Kagome parpadeo varias veces mirándole confundida… desconcertada y nerviosa… el la miro entonces ahí… casi sobre él con sus manos en su pecho desnudo y sus mejillas sonrojadas… trago lentamente sabiendo que debía de controlar el calor que sentía en su sangre ante tal situación… tal vez si tenía esa famosa fiebre que Kagome le había insistido tenía desde el momento en que lo vendo después de la batalla contra el ogro Youkai…

"Go… go… gomen Inuyasha… yo solo estaba…"

Kagome se sentó nerviosa retrocediendo en él y sentándose… colocando sus manos ahora temblorosas sobre su cuerpo mientras se levantaba… llevando sus manos desde su pecho hasta su abdomen y luego… más abajo…

Kagome dio un pequeño chillido y en lugar de buscar mirarlo a los ojos fijo su mirada en el abultamiento en el interior de su Hakama donde su mano había estado solamente unos instantes antes…

El mismo sintió su cuerpo entero tensarse… jamás pensó que Kagome descubriría esto… quería crear algún tipo de excusa en su mente que le hiciera pensar que no era ella la causante de tal reacción en su cuerpo… pero sin nadie más con ellos era muy difícil… y el calor en su cuerpo añadiendo el momento en el que había sentido esa pequeña y cálida mano en ese lugar… cosa que sabia no podría sacar de su mente en mucho tiempo y necesitaría usarle cuando tuviera que encargarse de "ese" problema entre los arbustos de forma rápida…

Estaba enfrentados era una crisis emocional consigo mismo cuando Kagome volteo a verle a los ojos… Kagome no se veía furiosa y no le parecía que lo sentaría hasta enterrarlo en el piso de la cueva… Kagome tenía las mejillas sonrojadas y los ojos brillantes… la vio moverse y noto sus piernas juntas moverse levemente… en ese instante se percato del olor proviniendo de Kagome… era como el olor que percibió más temprano solamente que esta vez era diez veces más fuerte…

Gruño y busco su mirada… necesitaba estar seguro de que esto era real… que estaba pasando… cualquiera podía mentir con palabras… pero no con las reacciones de su cuerpo… y estaba casi cien por ciento seguro de que Kagome estaba excitada… o olía espectacularmente deliciosa… sentía que se le hacía agua la boca y la erección dentro de su Hakama dio un tirón… por la forma en que estaba acostado con su espalda al suelo de la suave el movimiento al parecer fue notorio no solamente por el sino también por la Miko…

Kagome volteo a verle en ese lugar nuevamente y luego volteo a verlo a él… el mismo no tenía idea de que decir o que pensar… su mente no estaba funcionando y el implemente sentía le calor aumentar en el lugar…

"Inuyasha… tu…"

Kagome le miro con las mejillas sonrojadas y luego evito mirarle… el decidió que parecía un idiota acostado mirándole hacia arriba mientras Kagome ya se había sentado… el gruño y se sentó… levantando nuevamente su pierna izquierda flexionándola para tener un poco de modestia y que Kagome no continuara mirándolo cosa que lo ponía no solamente mas acalorado sin también nervioso…

Kagome parecía iba a decir algo una vez más cuando otro estruendoso rayo cayó en el bosque… Kagome se tenso y brinco acercándose a él instintivamente… él le sujeto por los brazos mientras Kagome apoyaba sus manos en su pecho… el mismo dirigió su mirada hacia la entrada de la cueva y no vio nada… regreso su atención a Kagome al descubrirle con su mirada clavada en el…

Al verla ahí con el cabello revuelto entre asustada avergonzada y quizás un poco de algo mas… sus ojos chocolate fijos en los de él sus labios tentándolo la suave y cálida piel de sus brazos debajo de sus manos… no pudo resistirlo más y se inclino hacia ella despacio… si Kagome no quería que un Hanyou asqueroso como l la besara se alejaría... pero si no se alejaba lo haría no podía sopórtalos más…

Kagome no se aparto…

En lugar de eso entre abrió sus labios y se acerco un poco más a él… el no pudo evitarlo y la beso… a penas tocando sus labios con los suyos… un momento mágico… sintiendo tantas cosas a la vez… intento alejarse poco a poco de la misma manera en que se había acercado a ella para esperar una respuesta de parte de Kagome... la que fuera… vergüenza enfado felicidad perdón… lo que fuera pero necesitaba saberlo… la respuesta que obtuvo fue inesperada…

Kagome llevo sus manos hacia su rostro sus mejillas y se acerco mas a él ladeando su rostro y moviendo sus labios suavemente contra los suyos… su corazón retumbo en su pecho y su cuerpo entero comenzó a reaccionar ante tal sensación… su experiencia en esta are no había sido nada más que lo mismo que acababa de hacer con Kagome con otra persona en dos ocasiones… solamente juntar sus labios con ella que en la segunda ocasión estaban fríos y no tenia vida… pero esto… esto era algo… carnal.

Y entonces _ese_ aroma llego a él…

Lo había percibido en un par de ocasiones y pensaba que estaba más relacionado a que Kagome era mujer y tenia ciclos en que olía diferente… en este momento no era uno de esos era tan solo el olor de Kagome y ese olor… que no solamente podía tener una explicación… Kagome estaba excitada por la sensación también… y lo viera de la forma en que lo viera estaba sintiendo eso por el… era lo único que necesitaba saber…

Gruño y llevo sus manos de los brazos de la muchacha hacia su cintura apretándola contra el moviendo sus labios no de la forma suave y lenta en que ella lo hacía sino que con un poco mas de pasión…

Cuando Kagome se detuvo alejando un poco sus labios de los de él y respirado fuertemente el también lo hizo alejándose un poco de ella petrificado… estaba a punto de soltarla y alejarse esperando que llovieran miles de osuwari al instante… pero no sucedió Kagome fue quien inicio el beso nuevamente pero esta vez cuando junto sus labios con los suyos también utilizo su lengua…

Una corriente eléctrica recorrió su cuerpo entero y parte de su razón se perdió en el momento en que decidió introducir su lengua en su boca de una manera un poco más agresiva… sintiéndose en el cielo su sabor… su sabor era… era indescriptiblemente adictivo mucho más que ese aroma que lo había perseguido durante todo este tiempo…

Y entonces Kagome gimió alejándose de el… de no sé por el sonido que hizo y el aumento en ese otro intoxicante aroma que le rodeaba hubiera creído que Kagome estaba enfadada pero por su aroma sabía que era muy improbable que la muchacha sintiera eso o algo similar en estos momentos…

Kagome se separo aun más de él y lo miro a los ojos…

"Inuyasha…"

No… no quería que dijera nada que pudiera arruinar esto… la necesitaba hora… no sabía cuánto Kagome le permitiría hacer y a pesar de que no tenía ni idea de lo que hacia se inclinó nuevamente hacia la muchacha besándola una vez más… Kagome esta vez lo abrazo de vuelta y sin que se diera cuenta estaba respondiéndole con la misma pasión y necesidad…

Kagome gimió en el beso y el sintió una pulsante necesidad en su ya dolorosamente endurecido mi8embro quería… quería hacerla suya… y necesitaba detenerse ahora…

Se separo de Kagome llevando sus manos hacia su cintura alejándola un poco de él y ella lo miro esa vez sin decir una sola palaba… pero verla ahí con sus labios enrojecidos por sus besos el cabello revuelto y su mirada chocolate si inocente... enternecida… pero había algo mas ahí ahora… algo más primitivo y carnal…

"Ka- gome…"

"Inuyasha…"

Ella suspiro su nombre como siempre lo hacía… y como nunca lo había hecho al mismo tiempo… mordiendo su labios inferior al terminar y mirándolo de _esa_ manera… no pudo evitarlo y la levanto sentándola en su regazo a horcajadas evitando besarla pero haciendo algo que quizás era peor enterrando su rostro entre su cuello y su cabello apretándola contra el gimiendo al sentir el lugar entre sus piernas ardiendo y en contacto con la dureza dentro de su Hakama con solamente su Fondushi Haori y lo que sea que Kagome usaba debajo de su falda entre ellos…

Kagome respondió de una forma que jamás lo hubiera imaginado moviendo sus caderas contra las de él aferrándose de sus hombros y gimiendo su nombre… no pudo evitarlo y enterró sus colmillos en su cuello gruñendo-gimiendo y derramando su semilla dentro de su Fondushi… sintiendo olas de placer que jamás hubiera imaginado sentir escuchando a Kagome gemir y gritar aferrándose a él con fuerza dejando marcas en sus hombros con sus uñas seguramente…

Había sentido muchas cosas... dolor frio cansancio relajación… que era quizás lo más confortable que había sentido pero generalmente su cuerpo no sentía muchas cosas variadas… el dolor era el más abundante peor lo más placentero que había sentido hacia sido comer y sentirse lleno y dormir en la cama de Kagome completamente relajado… hasta alguno que otro baño relajante en algún agua termal… pero esto… esto era indescriptible y ahora sabia porque los Hanyou no merecían tener una compañera y sentir tales cosas… porque ellos simplemente no eran dignos…

Cuando la nube de esta nueva e impactante sensación se detuvo saco sus colmillos del cuello de su nueva compañera y le lamio para sanar la herida Kagome gimió y tembo sobre el haciéndole gruñir y sentir su miembro despertar una vez más dentro de su Hakama… se alejo de Kagome quien le vio… extasiada… feliz… y relajada…

"Inuyasha…"

Por el aroma que había dentro de la cueva se dio cuenta que probablemente Kagome había sentido placer en similares cantidades y verla ahí de esa forma frente a él solamente causo que quiera hacerlo una vez más… y luego otra vez… y otra... y otra… y así seria…

Le sonrió a la Miko y llevo sus manos hacia su cintura acariciándola… la beso una vez mas y esperando que no reaccionara de manera demasiado violenta llevo sus manos hacia su pechos… esperaba que o Kagome se enfadara y lo golpeara y quizás hasta lo sentara o simplemente continuara besándolo o quizás se separara de le viéndole sonrojada y apenada… pero una vez mas lo sorprendió... Kagome gimió y presiono sus pechos hacia sus manos y movió su cadera al mismo tiempo gimiendo… no pudo resistirlo y llevo sus garras hacia la tela que cubría esos hermosos pechos y para su sorpresa una vez mas Kagome llevo sus manos hacia este y le levanto por sobre su cabeza… lanzándole a algún lugar en la cueva…

"Inuyasha…"

Se detuvo a admirarlos unos momentos y para su sorpresa Kagome también removió esa otra pieza que siempre cubría sus pechos dejándolos completamente expuestos a él… volteo a verla e ella evito su mirada con las mejillas sonrojadas llevando sus brazos hacia su pecho cubriéndolo… el suavemente llevo sus manos hacia estos y les aparto llevando con lentitud su boca hacia uno de los suaves y atrayentes montos de carne Kagome gimió y al parecer se olvido de lo que acababa de hacer… el mismo gimió ante la sensación… quería poner tanto de su pecho como fuera posible dentro de su boca… cuando uno de sus colmillos lo rozo pensó que Kagome se enfadaría… de una u otra forma recordaría que era un Hanyou y lo detendría pero una vez más le sorprendió gimiendo y llevando sus manos hacia su cabello…

Succiono su pecho suavemente como si de un bebe se tratase, no podía evitarlo sentía que lo necesitaba y sentía su sangre hervir aun mas, Kagome comenzó a pasar sus manos por su cabello y cuando llevo sus manos hacia sus orejas y las acaricio suavemente se detuvo gimiendo, una corriente eléctrica recorrió su cuerpo, si Kagome continuaba haciendo eso el… perdería le control… se separo de ella llevando sus manos hacia su cintura alejándola… volteo a verla, le vio… decepcionada, o confundida un momento pero cuando fijo su mirada en ella su aroma cambio y Kagome evito mirarle cerrando los ojos…

"Kagome…"

Kagome levo sus manos hacia sus mejillas y lo beso bruscamente moviendo sus caderas contra las suyas no pudo evitarlo y llevo sus manos hacia su trasero acercándola más a él gruñendo para ella, parecía guiarle, Kagome siempre le sorprendía, sus reacciones eran tan inesperadas pero sabía que era una de las principales razones por las que… la amaba…

Se separo de ella y la abrazo apretándola contra él, quería sentirla cerca, ahora ya no podría dejarla ir jamás, era suya, suya para cuidarla, suya para amarla, y suya para llorarle si se marchaba y lo abandonaba pero al menos quería sentir que la tuvo en estos momentos, que en este momento Kagome lo acepto y le permitió llegar hasta donde sabia nadie jamás le permitiría… por ser un Hanyou, por ser escoria… y sabia que al menos de eso podía estar seguro… Kagome no le veía así…

Llevo nuevamente su boca hacia su pecho… no podía dejar de sorprenderse, Kagome le estaba dejando poner sus colmillos en un lugar tan delicado y estaba gimiendo mientras el succionaba su pecho de una manera un poco más ferviente… se sentía completamente perdido en ella… en su aroma… en sus gemidos pequeños… en el rito de su respiración… en la sensación de esa tan suave piel teniendo contacto con su boca… y quería mas... mas... mas...

Kagome llevo sus manos traviesas hacia su pecho y comenzó a mover las sobre el tratando de aferrarse a el y luego moviéndoles sobre sus pectorales tratando de... sentirlo… tanto cuanto pudiera... Kagome verdaderamente lo deseaba y no podía comprenderlo completamente... llevo sus manos entonces hacia en trasero de la muchacha una vez más… solo que esta vez lo hizo apretándolo... descubriendo porque a Miroku le gustaba tanto tocar esta parte de las mujeres... y lo que le descontrolaba eran las reacciones de Kagome ella simplemente gemía y buscaba acercarse más hacia el...

"Kagome…"

Le dijo con voz entrecortada y ella respondió con una versión muy sensual de su nombre... le encantaba cuando llamaba su nombre...deslizo sus manos hacia la cintura de la muchacha y no pudo resistirlo teniendo ya sus manos en el lugar sujetándola con un poco mas de firmeza y acostándola en su Haori en el suelo de la cueva... Kagome le le vio desde abajo sonrojada inocente pero con ese brillo en los ojos y los labios entreabiertos de alguna manera haciéndole saber que quería... mas... quizá tanto como el... se inclino hacia ella besándola nuevamente…

Kagome gimió se arqueo contra el… se aferro a su espalda... lo que le hiso gemir al sentir su pequeño cuerpo tratando de acercarse al suyo lo más posible como si le resultase doloroso estar separada de el… Kagome lo sorprendió una vez as llevando sus manos hacia los nuevos de su Hakama... soltándola y luego empujadora hacia debajo de el con sus piernas le sonrió al separarse de su beso y obedeció sacando la Hakama de su cuerpo... cuando regreso hacia Kagome ella ya hacia lanzando hacia la pared de la pequeña falda verde que siempre le había tentado tanto…

El se abalanzo sobre ella practicante besándola de una manera casi salvaje introduciendo su lengua en su boca como si quisiera adentrarse en ella y permanecer ahí siempre... Kagome le respondió abrió su boca y gimiendo enterando sus dedos en su espalda... se separo de ella y enterró su rostro entre sus pechos respirando hondamente su aroma... el delicioso aroma de Kagome...llevo sus manos hacia la prenda celeste que tenia sobre sus caderas… la última prenda que tenia puesta… la deseaba... la había deseado durante tanto tiempo sin saber muy bien a que se refería todo eso... pero algo en la parte oscura de su subconsciente le decía que su endurecido adolorido y ardiente miembro debía ir e ese lugar que acababa de quedar al descubierto... bueno cubierto solamente por esa prenda pequeña de color celeste que Kagome usaba... y estaba tratando de indicarle quería que removiese…

Kagome volteó a verle completamente sonrojada susurrando su nombre "Inuyasha" con sus manos a las orillas de la pequeña prenda de color celeste... el se inclino hacia ella suavemente y coloco un beso en su frente… Kagome le vio casi con los ojos brillosos y lagrimas en estos… y la sintió nerviosa... entro en pánico ella estaba arrepintiéndose... pero entonces Kagome llevo su manos hacia esa prenda y se tapo la cara con las manos temblando... Kagome estaba nerviosa... el le sonrió suavemente era tan tierna... retiro la prenda y todo pensamiento referente a su ternura desapareció en ese instante…

Fue golp0eado por el intenso aroma de la excitación de Kagome y sin pensarlo dos veces se sumergió en ese aroma… respirando hondo y sintiendo su cuerpo completo arder… había encontrado un nuevo aroma al que era adicto… sin pensar mucho sobre ellos… saco su lenguas y recorrió ese lugar cálido y con ese aroma tan atrayente… Kagome gimió y enterró sus dedos en su cabeza tirando no muy gentilmente de sus cabello… el la ignoro y continuo pasando su lengua sobre ese lugar… Kagome gimió y prácticamente convulsiono debajo de le apretando entonces su piernas juntas y gimiendo… el la miro… sonrojada… con los ojos cerrados respirando pesadamente… jamás pensó que podía verla así de hermosa…

Se inclino hacia ella y la beso sin pensar mucho en lo que acababa de hacer… pero a ella no pareció importarle… se aferro a él y enredo sus piernas alrededor de su cintura aferrándose a el con todo su pequeño cuerpo…

El se deslizo sobre el cuerpo pequeño temblando al sentir su dureza tener contacto con ese pequeño y cálido lugar... era muy pequeño pero su lengua había podido entrar así que ese era el lugar… con su mano guio su adolorido miembro hacia ese lugar y empujo… Kagome gimió de no una manera tan sensual así que se imagino era por incomodidad… una vez que entola primera parte decidió abrazarla y juntar sus labios con los de ella entrando despacio…

Dolor…

Era extraño era más que incomodo… Kagome gemía y se aferraba a él… y entrar era muy difícil… una vez que sintió estaba casi al fondo se separo de Kagome mirándola con los ojos llenos de lagrimas… y se asusto…

"Te- he- lastimado! Kagome yo-"

Kagome llevo sus manos hacia sus mejillas y le atrajo hacia ella para un beso pequeño…

"Te amo…"

Él le miro enternecido y beso suavemente sus labios una vez más…

"Yo también te amo Kagome…"

Kagome le sonrió y se aferro a él una vez más… y el decidió moverse… entrando y saliendo… despacio por unos momentos… sin saber con qué velocidad realmente transcurra el tiempo… le parecía mucho y le parecía poco a la vez… aumento su ritmo y demasiado rápido o demasiado lento comenzó a acercarse a aquella sensación que había tenido antes… mientras Kagome se aferraba a él cada vez con más fuerza…

Finalmente todo termino una vez más… gimió-aulló y aquella explosión de placer le invadió… quizás aumentada por el hecho de sentía le interior de Kagome ardiente y húmedo apretándole con fuerza mientras le placer lo invadía…

Respirando pesadamente enterró su rostro en el hombro de la muchacha sintiéndose… en completa tranquilidad… paz…. Aceptado y querido como nunca se había sentido desde que murió su madre… sabía que solamente alguien que realmente le amara aceptaría tal cosa con el… y esa persona era Kagome… se separo de ella mirándola… sonrojada… y feliz…

"Kagome…"

Kagome llevo sus manos hacia sus mejillas… acariciándole…

"Te amo Inuyasha…"

Su rostro entonces se torno triste y lagrimas llegaron a sus ojos…

"No me dejaras cierto?"

El se aferro a ella con fuerza… temblando... Kagome no quería dejarlo! Quería que se quedara con ella… lagrimas llegaron a sus ojos… entonces seria para siempre…

"Jamás! Jamás te dejare Kagome…! Nunca!"

Kagome le abrazo abrazándolo riéndose suavemente… el aun estando dentro de ella podía sentirlo… a Kagome riendo con el… y se sintió feliz… feliz como nunca antes se había sentido… no importa lo que la vida arrojara hacia ellos… el siempre la protegería y estaría con ella…

Zutto…

Fin

_**Sábado 23 de marzo de 2013**_

_**Viernes 11 de noviembre de 2014**_

Hola! Gomen nasai! Me ausente por tanto tiempo, pero es que tanto ha pasado en mi vida que no se por donde empezar xD

Este fic lo inicie aun estando a medio servicio social xD Estuve 6 meses en partos atendiendo señoras que tenían bebes y a los bebes xD Por fin termine, me encanto xD Me especializare en obstetricia xD El hospital en el que espero comenzar a trabajar en el 2015 es de maternidad, creo trabajare con bebes aunque yo prefiero la sala de partos xD es mas movida, casi como sala de emergencia solo que únicamente con señoras embarazadas.

Ayer me decidí a terminar este fic después de haber estado desaparecida por tanto tiempo, no he escrito nada xD nada de nada porque encontré a mi Inuyasha xD

Al terminar el social en junio ni una semana descanse cuando fui a dejar mi currículo, y me contrataron, y pues en agosto del 2013 conocí a este muchacho q le gustaron mis uñas (las cuales las tengo como las de Inuyasha como garras en forma de triangulo) el había visto el Kanketsu hen! Era la primer persona que conocía en persona que lo había visto, y pues nos conocimos una semana lunes-viernes, el viernes del trabajo tuvimos una cena, me invito a salir el sábado, el sábado se me declaro durante la última película de Wolverine y pues al año el 2 de septiembre 2014 nos casamos xD

Valió la pena esperar tanto , pasar tan sola, y el me respeto x mi trauma q tenia de q un "novio" de la u me quiso violar y todo, y yo le dije q quería llegar virgen al matrimonio y el me respeto eso xD realmente encontré a mi Inuyasha, no es el modelo de revista ni aquel ingles guapo, pero es mi Honey xD Llevamos casi 3 meses de casados viviendo juntos y es súper genial ahorita estamos viendo digimon, compramos juegos de dragon ball y tenemos pendiente ver Inuyasha ruroni kenshin y shaman King de nuevo.

Estoy súper feliz pase casi 5 años sin novio pero encontré a mi esposo, a mi familia xD así q soy tan feliz que no necesito los fics de la manera que los necesitaba antes xD y la primera vez me dolió mucho mucho mucho! Y no solo esa vez sino como las siguientes 10 también, así q si piensan ir y unirse con alguien en un acto tan bonito les aconsejo que primero si se puede sea su esposo pero siendo realistas que simplemente sea alguien que conozcan bien que las quiera y las respete de verdad y les tenga mucha paciencia xD aunque dicen que no a todas las niñas les duele igual xD

Weno creo q no escribiré por otro buen tiempo pero aquí continuo siempre si tengo ideas las escribo ya vere cuando podre regresar xD

Cuídense mucho!

Lov u guys!

XOXO!

Eiko007


End file.
